Protect me from what I want
by Pure Black
Summary: A few weeks has passed since the shooting, Jack survived but he isn't acting like normal. His brothers are trying to get through to him. Suddenly Jack becomes Bobby's shadow, and he is rarely seen without Bobby. What does Jack want?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**FOUR BROTHERS**

**PROTECT ME FROM WHAT I WANT**

_**Chapter 1**_

**By Pure Black**

**BETA: **Tammy

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com/users/draycious

* * *

Bobby was half asleep in the sofa in his mothers house. The TV was on but he didn't really watch what was on it. He sort of only sat there, staring with unseeing eyes. It was in the middle of the night and he supposed he should go to bed but he couldn't bring himself to move. Sometimes the body was to damn tired to do what the brains were ordering. So he sat. 

He didn't look up when he heard light steps coming down the stairs. He knew who it would be anyway. Who else would walk with such light footsteps? Angel had a tendency to stomp when he walked.

"Bobby?" the footsteps had stopped right in front of him. Bobby grunted something, still not looking up.

"What are you doing man?" Bobby finally stopped staring and looked up.

"Go back to sleep Jackie," he said tiredly. He watched his little brother warily as he sat down right beside him. Jackie didn't have a shirt on and he could clearly see the shoot wounds he had gotten a few months back. The doctors had said he was very lucky, Jackie had actually stopped breathing a several times before being re-woken. Their mother, Evelyn, which had been shoot before Jackie had also by some miraculous way survived. She was upstairs sleeping now, Bobby guessed. Every since the shooting Jack had crept inside his own shell and barely let anyone know what he thought. The last couple of weeks he had been better, but Jackie was still unpredictable in his mood. In a way he had always been, but the brothers had leaned how to read even that. Now Jackie could suddenly burst out in tears or get an anger attack in which he would destroy everything around him. Bobby himself had even taken a few punches from Jack, and God knew that the little fairy had learned how to fight. After all, Bobby himself had taught him.

"I can't sleep", Jackie said and Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise. Usually Jack never admitted that out load.

"Alright, so get some milk." He suggested. "Isn't that what Ma usually tells us?" he added. Jackie nodded.

"Yes but I don't want any milk." He said nothing more after that.

"Well what do you want then?" Bobby asked. At first Jack said nothing, then he looked up, his hair falling in is eyes. He had done that thing ever since he first came to the Mercers Household. It made him look so young and venerable, innocent even.

"Spit it out you fairy," Bobby said affectionately.

"Can I lie with you tonight?" Jackie asked and Bobby froze. They hadn't slept together since Jackie was little, and that was during that time when Jackie's nightmares was so excessively that nothing else would help. Jack had always came searching for protection in Bobby's bed.

"That bad huh?" Bobby asked with sadness. He had hoped Jackie had overcome all this already. Perhaps he had for a little while, but then Victor Sweets guys had to mess it all up. He was still so very happy that he had killed the fucker. Sometimes he even wished he could have done something more to him, like torturing him for hours and hours and keeping him alive and conscious the entire time. He couldn't fool himself through, even if he did many bad things he wasn't so evil that he would let someone suffer that much. He would never be downright cruel and vicious. It wasn't him, through yes, evil-never.

"Bobby?" Jack asked. Bobby came to life again.

"Yeah sorry, I just spaced out there for a while. I guess I am more tired than I first though, huh?" he joked weakly.

"So can I?" Jackie asked.

"Shit, yes Jackie! You shouldn't even have to ask me that. Just come to me whenever you need it little fairy!" he said roughly to hide his emotions. "But you'll have to sleep right here with me on the cough through, I am too goddamn tired to get up." Jackie nodded. Hw waited while Bobby lay down and fussed with the pillows to become comfortable. After he was finished Jack crept down in his arms and made a content sigh.

"I love you little fairy," Bobby mumbled.

"I love you too," Jack whispered, content with the knowledge of his brother holding him, protecting him from all evil.

"What are you doin'?"

The voice woke Bobby up. He looked around with sleepy, narrowed eyes.

"What the hell?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Why are you sleeping like… that?"

"Angel?" Bobby asked and tried to sit up but he soon found out that he was unable to move. Arms around him kept him from moving around. "What are you yelling for, Angel?" he asked and laid back again.

"Why are you sleeping with Jack? I thought you had overcome that face?" Angel asked. He stood there in all his black gloriousness, as natural as the day he was born.

"Put on some clothes, no one wants to see your black ass around here," Bobby said. "What time is it anyway? I swear to God, if it's before ten I will kick your ass!" he said and looked around for any sign that would tell him what time it was. It wasn't dark no more so he supposed it was at least morning.

"It's eleven. You never answered my question, why are you sleeping together?" Angel asked and folded his arms.

"What's it to you?" Bobby snarled.

"If something is wrong with my brother I wanna know about it," Angel stated.

"I can't see no fault in that. Alright, something is always wrong with Jackie, why else do we call him cracker Jack? As for now, I have no idea. Why don't you tell us cracker Jack, I know you're awake!" Bobby said and looked down on his chest where Jack was currently resting his head.

"Shut up man, I am sleeping," Jack murmured.

"Well, it looks like our little sister doesn't wanna talk right now. So go to hell Angel and let the decent people sleep. Where is Sofi at? I am surprised she let you go down here on your own."

"Fuck your ass!" Angel said and stomped away.

"You know it's true Angel! When will you face the facts?" Bobby yelled after him. He was always the one to tease and give his brothers shit.

"Stop talking Bobby, it vibrates," Jack murmured.

"So? Since when am I your pillow that you form after your taste?" Bobby said.

"Just do this for me, for once."

"Alright, but you owe me," Bobby said and kept quiet after that.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

. **

**PROTECT ME FROM WHAT I WANT**

**-Chapter 2-**

**BETA:** TAMMY

**CHECK THIS OUT**: www. livejournal. com/ users / draycious

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own those characters.

**Author note: **This is very short, sorry.

* * *

Two days passed and nothing unusual happened. The Mercers continued to screw with each other's heads, drive their mum up the wall and play hockey inside the house. Still Bobby knew Jack wasn't back to normal. Jack didn't say anything about not being able to sleep, but the shadows underneath his eyes told their own story. Jack needn't say anything at all. It was way obvious.

"Hey fairy," Bobby yelled when he saw Jack walking out the front door. Bobby was currently outside, laying down the finishing touch on the house. Since the shooting they had repaired windows, doors and walls to their ordinary state.

"Shut up, Bobby," Jack responded as usual and lit a cigarette.

"Don't let Ma see you with that, she's been overprotective of you since you came home from the hospital," Bobby warned him and went back to work. Jack shrugged and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'she's not the only one', but he couldn't be sure. There was a silence while Jack silently smoked his cigarette and Bobby worked on a piece of wood. Therefore the shock became all the greater when Jack finally spoke.

"I'm leaving to Los Angeles." It took Bobby a couple of seconds to comprehend that simple sentence.

"What?" he asked with disbelief. Jack shrugged non committed and didn't look very comfortable under Bobby's gaze.

"I said I'm leaving," he murmured.

"What, are you insane, I mean WHAT?" Bobby shouted and threw down a hammer on the ground, not even caring he almost hit his own foot. "You can't leave now, not after all we've been through. You're not even restored yet!" he shouted, not caring about all the other people on the street.

"I have to," Jack said quietly.

"Oh really? Tell me why is that Jackie?" he asked in an upset voice.

"I just have to, alright? It's none of your damn business anyway! I have a life!" Jack snarled. Bobby stood back and glared at him. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Everyone had always told him he was a hot head with a short temper, and he really didn't want to blow off right now.

"Jack, just think about this, alright? How are you supposed to travel all that way, weak as you are?" Jack was about to respond but Bobby stopped him with his hand. "Everything is not alright Jack, and you know it. What is it, what do you need to get back to that badly?" He really wondered what it could be, that made Jack defy everything and go back. Jackie had been very clingy since he got back from the hospital, so if he actually wanted to leave it must be something bad.

"I said that is none of your business!"

"Well I make it mine!" Bobby said, a very typical thing for him. His brothers business was his business, End of story.

"Not this time Bobby just let me go. I'll be back," Jack said, and to Bobby's ears he didn't sound too sure. What could Jack possibly have gotten himself into this time? The last time when he had refused to talk it turned out he was prostituting himself, and even if it had only lasted for a few weeks Bobby would never forget how he felt when he found out. He had almost killed every one who had touched his Jack. It hadn't been Jack's fault either, well, OK maybe, but not like that. During that last time Jack had gotten into debt with a drug dealer after he had been unable to pay for his stuff, so he had had to find a way to earn quick money and pay it back before he got a bullet in his head.

"It's not…" he began and Jack seemed to read his mind.

"No, nothing like that," he said quickly and fiddled with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He never really liked to talk about that event.

"Then what is it? You can tell me! I'll even help you if you're in trouble," he offered. Jack grimaced. "What?" Bobby asked insulted.

"You, helping Bobby? That's calling for a disaster."

"It is not!" he said.

"It is and you know it, didn't you once tell me denying things are bad?" Jack asked him and quickly darted inside. Bobby shook his head. "This isn't over!" he yelled at the closed door. "Damn it!" he shouted as he realized Jack had manipulated him into forgetting the issue for a minute. He would get back to that later, he decided. Maybe even speak to Jerry and Angel about it. _Yes, I will_, he decided.

* * *


End file.
